ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien you nominated. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *We will not accept it if its page is a stub. (A stub, with or without the template, is characterized as a page under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock ---- Atom Created and nominated by ET For #He gives awesome a new meaning. Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 19:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Against #It's annoying that everyone thinks his new ability of controlling atoms is so cool, but Atomix did that before. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 11:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Ek Created by Omernoy and nominated by himself. For #He is part Pine and Apple! K-K The Batking 15:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #My two favorite letters, put together! (not really) He's funny and random. Enough so to belong here. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 14:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) #I love platypuses, I love pineapples, I love spoons, and I love platypuses. So, how can you go wrong with Ek? Heck, he even has (or had) his own wikia. So why not go with Ek? IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 13:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) #Do I really need to say? He's awesome! Especially if he is a secret agent XD Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) #Ek. Ek. Ek. Do I really need to say anything about why he should be on the mainpage? Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 01:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Roads, I actually did make a page for him on the randomness wiki. Steve Created by Batking and nominated by Batking. For #STEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!!! 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 16:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *What picture are we going to use if he gets voted for?Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 01:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *That's kind of true. I think that disqaulifies him. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 03:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Dayjob and Nightshift Created by Binks and nominated by Newbie. For # Against # Comments *THIS IS ONE OF THE AWESOMIEST ALIENS EVER! IT DESERVES TO BE A FEATURED ALIEN! DESERVES IT! If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 15:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Omnimaster Created by (brody10703) and nominated by (brody10703). For #He is awesome. Against #He doesn't look good. Comments *Please vote for him he is my first try for an alien and it would be an honor. *I think these votes, don't have signatures or nothing, I think they should be deleted. No offense. :( IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 00:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC)